This study is a clinical trial examining the use of rhGH as a growth-promoting agent in short stature due to intra-uterine growth retardation. Ten children ages 3-10 with stature > 2 SD's below the mean were treated with rhGH and followed for 4 years, assessing nutritional components, anthropometrics, body composition, and growth patterns. These variables are being analyzed along with serum IGF-1, IGF-BP3, and GHBP.